Different Yet The Same
by hydref05
Summary: He was still the Doctor, but Rose could already see differences for a start he was happy to see her mum. Rose, the Doctor ten, Mickey, Jackie


**Different Yet The Same - by Sian**

**Synopsis**: He was still the Doctor, but Rose could already see differences.  
**Characters**: Rose, the Doctor (ten), Jackie, Mickey  
**Episode/Spoilers**: Post The Christmas Invasion  
**Rating**: PG

* * *

He was still the Doctor, there was no longer any doubt in Rose's mind about that. But she'd only known him, this new him, for ten minutes and she could already see differences. For a start, he'd been pleased to see her mum and Mickey, had actually hugged them - the Doctor had never been pleased to see either of them before. Now he was laughing and joking with them, seemed to be genuinely enjoying their company. No, that was nothing like the old Doctor. But when the Sycorax ship had been destroyed, a flash of his old self had appeared. Yes he was different, but it seemed he was also the same. 

They were walking across the Powell Estate. Mickey and her mum were talking twenty to the dozen. The Doctor was quiet, but he was grinning at Mickey's description of the fight. Rose wanted to put her arm through the Doctor's, but she wasn't sure he'd welcome that anymore.

"Where are my clothes?" the Doctor was asking Jackie.

"At the flat," Jackie told him. "You coming back to get changed?"

"Howard'll be wanted his pyjamas and dressing gown back, will he?"

"Unless you were thinking of travelling the universe in them," Jackie laughed.

Rose frowned at that. Her mum was laughing at the thought of the Doctor travelling the universe. Of course, she probably assumed Rose wouldn't be going with him anymore. Not now he'd changed.

"I'm going to cook Christmas dinner," Jackie continued. "You two'll come won't you?" she asked Mickey and the Doctor.

"You're cooking?" Mickey asked and laughed when Jackie took a swing at him. "'Course I'll come."

"Doctor?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, Christmas dinner sounds good." There was that enthusiasm again. He actually sounded like he was looking forward to the meal - the man who didn't do domestic.

They'd reached the flat now, but Rose was still lost in thought. She heard the Doctor speak, but it was only when he stood looking questioningly at her, that she realised he'd been talking to her.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"My clothes? Jackie said you put them somewhere."

"Yeah, in my room. I'll get them."

The Doctor followed Rose through the flat. "You alright?" he asked. "You've been very quiet since we got back from the ship."

"Fine."

"Oh I know that tone. Come on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just been a strange few days."

"It has," he agreed. "Stranger for you I suppose; I was unconscious for most of it. Though I do remember something about a manic Christmas tree trying to kill your mum. And evil Santas? Oh that's not right, Father Christmas shouldn't be evil. Imagine if little kids had seen, that's just wrong. Or did I dream all that?"

Rose couldn't help but smile. "What do you think happened to my mum's bedroom wall. She's going to make us fix that you know."

"Oh. And when you say us...?"

"Me, you and Mickey."

"Me? See, DIY's not really my thing. The TARDIS sort of does it all for me."

"What, something you're not good it. Can't be true!" Rose teased.

The Doctor pulled a face. "I'm a quick learner, I'm sure I'll pick it up."

"You'll help?"

"Can't leave for a few days. Might as well make myself useful." He took his clothes from Rose. "One question, who undressed me?" he asked with a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

"Me. But I didn't peek," Rose smiled innocently.

The Doctor gave her a cheeky grin. "So you won't mind me changing here then?"

"Go ahead." Rose fully expected him to object, but instead he took off the dressing gown and started unbuttoning the top.

"What are you two doing in there?" Jackie shouted, "I need someone to peel spuds and carrots."

"That'll be you," the Doctor told Rose. "DIY's one thing, but I draw the line at peeling veg."

A couple of minutes later, Rose was standing by the sink, when the Doctor leaned over her shoulder and stole one the carrots she'd peeled. "Oi, wait 'til it's cooked. Thought you were getting changed?" she nodded to the dressing gown and pyjamas he was still wearing.

The Doctor picked up a jar of peanut butter that Mickey had left open on the side. "Umm, I'm going back to the TARDIS to find something else. Seems I'm a little skinnier this time round."

"Well don't be too long, we're making enough for six."

"Six? Who else is coming?"

"With you and Mickey, we're going to need plenty of food."

"There's a thought. Don't know whether this new me likes to eat Earth food."

Rose just stared at him and laughed.

"What?" He looked down at the jar of peanut butter he was absently eating out of. "Oh!" He grinned and handed her the jar. "I won't be long."

END


End file.
